fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Michael Becket
Michael Beckett Thanks to the person who added this info (I had no idea he had a name). So I'll move this page to Michael Beckett. --Seven279 04:11, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ...seriously? like eleven months later lol? Blackhound 02:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) wah, wah... waaaaaaaaaaaaah. --Project Harbinger 20:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) If Beckets the best of the best, then why isn't he in a F.E.A.R team - Worldwarz2 March 8, 2010 Regarding Beckett and Alma I just wanted to say, first, thanks, cause I had NO idea what the hell was going on at the end. Secondly, I do want to just proof that info, just cause it's a little hard to read, but really, whoever posted it, thanks a lot. Of course, now I'm going to have Alma BDSM nightmares, but whatever. -_- SNova 04:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) though the ending was a little sick and dissapointing, at least it shows that the pointman will likely be the protagonist in F.E.A.R. 3.-antihero276 Personally I think we should for lack of empirical evidence at least put a "possibly" or "maybe" on the whole rape thing. The only thing we have are suggestions, and though I too find it more than likely this is what happened, that doesn't mean it actually is that way. Maybe Becket isn't the father, the whole dead without a body thing makes drawing any concrete conclusions that much more difficult, I feel it would be wise not to jump the gun on this one. Lessthan3 11:28, 18 February 2009 (UTC) After I beat the game, I had dreams of Alma leaning in kissing me, catching me, making me touch her. It lasted for five nights then stopped. Games that can do that to your subconscious rock, no doubt. -Anonymous 13 April 2010 "She is a woman now and she doesn't even know it" I don't think the quote relates to her "feelings" for Beckett or anything of the like, as at the point of the quote she didn't even know Beckett was there yet (or at least didn't see him much different than the rest of the squad). Only when he was put in that synchronization machine thing she became fully aware of him. What that quote, in my opinion, really hints to, is the fact that Alma simply doesn't KNOW she is about 26 years old now (she gave birth to Fettel at 16, and Fettel went crazy with 10, after which they pulled the plug. So Alma must've died and stopped aging with appx. 26 years). Seeing that she was in coma ever since age 8 and only awakened twice for short amounts of time (not enough to realize much what's going on, besides them stealing her babies). So when she died her "psychic signature" that was roaming the industrial complex was still 8. When Harlan released her body, though, her mind and body reunited (First mission in FEAR 2, at the point of the quote) and during the events of the game she slowly came to realize that she is not just a little girl anymore. So long story short I do not think that this quote has anything to do with feelings for anyone. If anything the real "hint" towards these feelings are the battle with Keegan and the SEX she has with him. And, I dunno, maybe her kissing him. -- 13:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Honestly, I felt the same thing, but since I didn't know the reasons for someone putting up that quote. Unless somebody can figure out why it's there, I say we delete it and keep the love/hate line in a day or so. SNova 23:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) well i think that quote should be on her page not beckets the only thing we should say is he's the proud papa of the Apocalypse. and that needs to be in he notable info box On Beckett being a product of "Project Harbinger" I was trying to figure out how to edit that so it makes sense. I'm talking about the paragraph that begins with "Beckett, like the rest of his squad, is a result of Project Harbinger...". Technically, he's only a product after his surgery, and he was already psychic sensitive. I'd think it'd make more sense to say that he's a candidate for Harbinger, personally, but I can't say that without deleting the whole section, so just wondering if anyone would disagree. SNova 11:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Genevieve did after Alma set her nuke off, perform the operation to finalize Becket's entry into the project, then tricked him into the chamber. So he is, after that point, a product of Project Harbinger. Lessthan3 11:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but the old way it was written implied that he was a finalized product right at the start. That's what I meant. SNova 15:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Alma did not set of the nuke. the point man did. Porkchopdude12 17:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) john tell him what he's won this story turns it into a leave it to beaver skit where the point man and Fettel are now children and are constantly trying to kill each other its histarical i just had to mention itDerekproxy 21:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Before you change my edits Now don't worry, I'm not asking you not to for the Mark Hamill thing... But the main reason I started this thread here is to stand as a testimate to how I'll end up being right. The laughing man at the end can be nobody else, and it's clearly Mark Hamill doing that part of the voice. It's anyone's call, but it makes sense since Beckett has become insane, and Hamill played the joker. That picture of him in F.3.A.R... Where did it come from? ' 13:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC)' Regarding Voice Actor of Becket in F3 The FEAR wiki should not adhere to accepting random speculation from someone who 'claims to know his voice'. It could be anyone. There is no source on Mark Hamill's IMDB page regading FEAR 3 and there is no source otherwise to claim that he is the voice actor of Micheal Becket in FEAR 3, neither here nor on wikipedia is there a source stating where the information comes from. Hence why it should be removed for the time being. And should the time come that there is confirmation regarding this then it will be restored. I have passed the question regarding Becket's VA to Day 1 Studios and hopefully I shall get a response from them soon. If not, then no need to spread false rumours. Merchant2006 21:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, since he is going to be in the game anyways, what do you think his fate is? also, he seems to be the only character who's appearance didn't change. also, I do remember reading somewhere earlier this year that mark hamil was to play him. Heyjude333 09:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Michael Becket's voice actor has been confirmed to be Robin Atkin Downes by a Day 1 employee, as seen is this thread: http://www.fearfans.com/forum/showthread.php?t=20924 Any attempts to change the actor to Mark Hamill or anyone else should be reverted. --Foxtrot S-813 04:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Nine months trapped Becket was stuck with alma for nine months. He has shown no physical change like Keegan, and is phycologically unstable, but still very human. Those under Almas influence even for a short while has some type of change. Also notice the monster shown in trailers that can appear and dissapear has powers similar to Paxton Fettel. I'm stating this as a could Becket change into that. It could definitley be the antagonist as it always disappears before it can be killed. And the way it dissapears looks similar to how when keegan got shot turns into ash. I'm just saying, anything related to Alma usually undergoes a change. Example revenant. TheExiledGear 01:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Becket's role in F.3.A.R. What was the point of finding Becket in FEAR 3? Fettle and Jin seem to say we must find him, but don't give a good reason. And when you do find him, he doesn't contribute anything useful. Then he dies. Violently. 01:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Goddamn, how come the good man dies? You might feel very bad because he's the protagonist of F.E.A.R. 2.Sector 36 18:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Sector 36 Becket and Alma annoyance Why is it, whenever you look around online people think Beckett is in love with Alma? She RAPED him, it wasn't consentual! And this is AFTER she killed his entire squad. What about that is "Oh, hey, she's a great woman, I think I'll be happy she's fixated on me"??? I just had to try to have SOMEONE explain it to me. {/rant} LadyElvan 17:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I know right?! Do people really think that they should be a couple, she killed most of his team and raped him? Nuh uh, if that happened to me I would be exactly like Becket was I would be pissed off, not falling in love with her. Jeez I didn't know their was love in rape cause evidently people think there is!